As daylight fades
by Shazan
Summary: Swedish oneshot. När det bara finns två personer kvar på slagfältet finns det inte så många alternativ kvar.


A/N: Jag inspirerades av melodin till "As daylight fades" av Lisa Miskovsky när jag skrev den här. Är nöjdare med den än det mesta annat jag har skrivit. :)

--

När himlen började färgas i kvällens gyllene färger fanns det bara två trötta unga män kvar på slagfältet. Trollstavarna hängde slappt i deras händer. Runt omkring dem låg fallna kroppar som om de hade blivit strödda på marken av den varma vinden. Draco såg upp mot den nedåtgående solen innan han bröt tystnaden.

"Äh, nu skiter jag i det här", sade han och slängde iväg sin stav. Med lite nedsjunkna axlar vände han sig bort från sin sista fortfarande stående fiende för att sätta sig ner på trappan till det stora slottet. Han lutade sig mot den bastanta ekdörren och slöt ögonen.

Harry stod lite villrådig kvar, men ryckte sedan på axlarna och satte sig ner bredvid honom. Han hade ingen ork kvar att vara förundrad. Med en smutsig hand strök han bort svetten och blodet ur pannan. Det hade gjort ont när ärret försvann i samma stund som han hade dödat Voldemort, men han hade inte vetat att det blödde förrän nu. Han hade haft annat att tänka på just då. Med samma likgiltighet som tidigare torkade han bort det rödbruna kletet mot byxorna. Sedan lät han den svaga vinden svalka hans ansikte. När han slött betraktade den andre insåg han att det var den första gången och antagligen den sista som han såg Dracos hår vara i oordning. De ljusa testarna var lite stripiga och det fanns smuts i en del av dem. Ansiktet var lite tärt, onekligen av strapatserna som kriget hade inneburit och han undrade hur han själv såg ut. Den ljushårige öppnade ögonen och såg på när vinden lekte med de första torra löven som fallit från träden. Rasslet från trädkronorna var det enda som hördes.

"Känner du tystnaden?", frågade han. De silvergrå ögonen flyttade sig till havet av döda som låg framför dem. Han kände ingenting vid anblicken av de som på morgonen alla hade varit levande människor som förberett sig för den sista striden. "Vi är de sista", tillade han.

Harry nickade tyst. Han tänkte på de anhöriga som fanns utanför de magiska murarna, däribland Hermione som väntade Rons barn utan att veta att det skulle behöva växa upp utan en far, och han undrade hur han skulle kunna berätta för dem. Skickligt utförda barriärer hade slutit sig om de stridande efter att de hade kommit in på Hogwarts marker. Ingen hade kunnat komma in eller ut ur dem sedan de låsts bakom dem, inte innan striden var avgjord. Det var också en av anledningarna till att kampen hade blivit så hård och hänsynslös. Alla hade vetat att de skulle vara fångade tillsammans med den vinnande sidan. Det fanns ingen väg ut. Han lät undslippa sig en suck när han insåg att kriget ännu inte riktigt var över. Det fanns fortfarande två kvar, en från var sida. Draco och han själv.

"Vi borde antagligen avsluta det här", sade han trots att han inte ville att lugnet skulle ta slut. Det var så skönt att vila efter en lång och intensiv dags batalj. Han ville så gärna sitta kvar här på trappan i det sista dagsljuset.

"Det är redan avgjort", svarade Draco lugnt. "Min trollstav ligger någonstans där borta. Jag är obeväpnad. Jag har inga planer på att slåss med händer och tänder. Det är under min värdighet. Jag är ingen barbar."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta lågt åt den sista nästan förolämpade kommentaren. Det var så typiskt en Malfoy.

"Så du menar att du ger dig? Betyder det att du frivilligt låter dig dömas till en livstid i Azkaban?"

"Nej", sade den andre lika stillsamt som kort.

"Kommer du att försöka rymma när vi stiger utanför murarna?" Harry vände nyfiket huvudet mot honom.

Draco skakade på huvudet. Hans ögon var allvarliga.

"Att rymma skulle innebära att jag ständigt skulle vara på flykt från trollkarlssamhället. Alltid behöva se mig över axeln och känna mig jagad som en kanin. Det skulle inte vara något riktigt liv."

"Vad ska du göra då?", undrade den mörkhårige. Som han såg det fanns det inget annat alternativ.

"Jag har mina idéer", svarade Draco med ett snett leende och såg upp mot Astronomitornet, som i kvällsljuset såg ut att vara gjort av guld. "Du kan gå ut härifrån och säga att er sida vann kriget. När du gör det kommer det inte längre att finnas någon annan kvar."

Harry kände ett visst vemod när han insåg vad den andre tänkte göra. Det fanns ett så lugnt accepterande i dennes röst att det till och med lyckades rubba hans eget avtrubbade inre. I så många år hade de förpestat varandras liv att han hade svårt att tänka sig att den delen av hans liv skulle försvinna precis som så många andra.

Draco reste sig långsamt och såg ner på den mörkhårige. Vinden rufsade till hans hår och fick varje ljust strå att reflektera det i en gyllene nyans.

"Det är bäst att du går. Jag är säker på att det finns många oroliga anhöriga som väntar på andra sidan grindarna."

"Är du inte rädd?"

Den silverögde skakade på huvudet med ett litet leende.

"Jag har alltid velat flyga utan kvast."

Med de sista orden öppnade han dörren och försvann in i slottet. De tomma utrymmena ekade av hans fotsteg. Harry följde honom med blicken tills han försvann. Det tog några sekunder innan han insåg att han avundades honom som fick lämna allt elände bakom sig. Han satt kvar några minuter innan han reste sig och började gå mot Hogwarts portar. När han vände sig om och såg en liten ljushårig figur stå uppe på kanten av tornet. För en sekund kände han en impuls att ropande be att de skulle byta plats. Han stängde munnen utan att ha yttrat ett ord.

Den fortfarande ljumma vinden var starkare där han stod. Med ett leende lät han den skölja över honom, leka med hans hår. Han såg ut över den stora sjön som bredde ut sig framför honom. Det var antagligen den vackraste vy han någonsin sett. Med en lugn förväntan tittade han ner på marken långt nedanför honom. Han undrade om han skulle förenas med de som fallit i striden eller om han skulle uppnå något slags eget nirvana. Nu när det gällde kände han att det inte spelade någon roll. Han hade gjort vad han kunde med sitt liv, spelat korten efter den hand han hade fått. Den inre frid som funnits ända sedan han kastat sin stav fördjupades nu när han tog sitt sista steg framåt och bredde ut armarna. Han såg marken närma sig fort, men inte så fort som han hade trott och i stället för att träffa den gjorde han en båge och fortsatte vidare mot sjön och solnedgången. Han brydde sig inte om den duns som hördes bakom honom. I stället log han och fortsatte sin färd mot den andra sidan.

Harry betraktade det sista steget från platsen där han stod. Han kände ett litet styng av sorg när han såg Draco landa på marken. Nu var han ensam kvar. Med tunga steg fortsatte han att gå mot grinden där barriärerna stått så länge det funnits fiender kvar. Världen skulle aldrig bli sig lik igen. Bakom honom slocknade solens sista strålar. Det var över.


End file.
